Scarlet Juniper
"Who cares if my father is Turbo, who cares if he's a villain, who cares if he almost destroyed Sugar Rush, I don't care! I will bring my father back to life and no one will stop me! Not even you!!!" —Scarlet to Vanellope Scarlet is the main ruler of Sugar Speed Rushway. Her themes are Junipers and the Blue Dog Soda. Her kart is called the Blue Dog Fizzle. Biography Scarlet Juniper: "No one gets in my way" "Scarlet is the main and only ruler of Sugar Speed Rushway and the loving daughter of Turbo. Her opposite is her cousin Vanellope" Exact Information Full Name: Scarlett Isabelle Samantha Blue Dog Juniper Home: TurboTime (mentioned by Turbo in Family Memories) Sugar Speed Rushway (previously) Human World (Currently) Occupation: Princess, level 9 sword handler/Princesa de la Espada, Human School: Candy Middle School Family: Turbo/Father, Millie & Amelia Cakepop/Sisters, Patrick Stikki/brother, King Candy/Uncle, Vanellope von Schweetz/cousin Friends: Marina Candygem, Topaz Skittlzie, Opal Marsh, Blu Berrybaron Voice Actress: Katherine McNamara Personality Scarlet is a faithful,cheerful and sweet to her royal subjects/fellow racers and citizens. But when it comes to Ralph, Vanellope and Nickel, she is harsh, mean-spirited and sour. But, unlike Vanellope, she is girly, sweet and a princess and Vanellope is a little boyish, sassy, spunky and a president. Appearance Scarlet is a beautiful princess with fair skin that has reddish brown hair tied into twin-tails similar to that of Kasane Teto with bangs like Kasane Teto's mixed with Megpoid Gumi's and she has blood red eyes. She wears a beautiful sky blue dress with darker sky blue laces. She wears light gray gloves even on her princess attire and she lastly wears light gray knee-high socks and black school shoes. She also likes to hold her staff that has a big mint on top and the stick is a lollypop stick that has the same color as her eyes. Backstory When she was uploaded on December 26, 2001, she never spent time with her father and she never met him all because of Jubileena Bing-Bing. The SSR racers are the biggest rivals of the SR racers and SSR is the biggest rival of SR. One day, Jubileena, along with her recolor Citrusella, were walking in GCS (Game Central Station) and found out that SSR got their ruler. Since Jubileena is very mean when it comes to SSR racers, she plans to make her suffer in the real world. When she entered SSR that same day, she sneaked into the castle with her mini joy buzzer portal to the real world. When she bumped into Scarlett, she immediately hit the joy buzzer on her shoulder and she was teleported out of SSR and into a new born named Scarlett. So she lived her life as a human. Trivia * She is the Sugar Speed Rushway/Sugar Rush version of Geekness Pokemon Candy * She is created by Geekness Pokemon Candy Other Stuff Scarlett Blue Dog Juniper - Roleplay accountCategory:Princesses Category:A Geek's OCs Category:A Geek's Fan Stuff Category:Characters Category:Racers